


What the world can't (or won't) see

by SamCat_011



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCat_011/pseuds/SamCat_011
Summary: It all starts with Clint blowing up a vibranium toaster and it starts a bond between the avengers that may make some of them even more of a family then they started withLiterally all of it is just crack maybe kinda sorta cannon compliant if you look hard enough but idkThe avengers all live in the tower and get up to all kinds of shenanigansThis may have some form of plot after a few chapters but who knows (not me that's for sure)(on extended hiatus)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	1. chapter 1 :At the Asscrack of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello whoever is kind enough to read this
> 
> This is my first fic so I have no idea what i am doing
> 
> Please help me out and leave some feedback or suggestions in the comments
> 
> Thanks

(12:00AM)  
Clint woke up in a cold sweat and tried to catch his breath. He looked at the clock and saw it was only midnight

“Not gonna get back to sleep tonight” he muttered to himself as he rolled out of his bed and wandered down to the kitchen for coffee. He was surprised to see the light on in the kitchen and smell the smell of coffee. As he got closer he heard voices coming from the couch and went to investigate. He discovered Nat and Thor drinking coffee and Bruce cradling a cup of tea. 

“Nightmare?” Natasha whispered and upon seeing Clint’s nod, “coffee is still warm”

“Thanks” Clint said as he stumbled into the kitchen in search of coffee. When he wandered in he noticed all the pop tarts stacked on the counter from the recent shopping spree. He smirked and asked for everyone to come into the kitchen. When everyone was gathered, he asked, “who’s hungry?” And upon seeing everyone raise their hands, “how about we see how many pop tarts we can cook at once and have a feast”

“I don’t see why not” Nat muttered 

“Yay!” Clint said as he hopped up and started opening all the packs of pop tarts, handing them to Nat who crammed them all in the toaster while Bruce kept Thor from eating all of them. When they could fit no more(they had 76) they turned on the toaster but Clint got impatient and being tired of waiting whispered to Thor to just zap to toaster and instantly cook it. 

“Wait no-“ Natasha tried to say but it was too late. The toaster suddenly burst into flames and promptly exploded, breaking everything around it. This included the coffee machine which burst into a sparking mass of wires covered in pop tart filling. 

“I tried to warn you” Natasha said “Somebody better tell Tony while he has coffee in his system or we are all going to be homeless. I am not going to do it because I was against the idea and Bruce wasn’t involved” Clint tried to escape to the vents but Natasha stopped him. Thor was sobbing on the floor over the loss of pop tarts so Clint was the only option. 

“If you make a detour and I find out, you will wish you had the same fate as the toaster.” Natasha hissed as she shoved him in the vents. Clint disappeared with a huff.  
••••••••••  
(3AM)  
“Psst Tony!” Tony spring up from his bed in fear, hand flying up to his arc reactor. He looked around in confusion and when he saw nothing there he flopped back down into his bed.  
“Ghyaaah!” He screamed when he discovered Clint hanging from the vent above his head.  
“What the fuck birdbrain? What time is it?” He shouted at Clint, startling him and making him ungracefully fall out of the vents with a loud squawk. He landed directly on Tony who then woke up the entire tower with a relentless stream of curses and thumps, accompanied by Clint’s shrieking. 

“Tony we-“ THUMP “we broke-“ THUMP  
“tonywebrokeyourcoffeemachine” Clint quickly mumbled between thumps

“You did WHAT?” Tony roared

“Ummm well we kinda broke your coffee machine. Please don’t be mad “ Clint said but ran away when he saw Tony’s face. 

•••••••••  
(4:30AM)  
“So you are telling me,” Steve said with an exasperated groan, “that you woke up the whole tower because Clint broke your coffee machine?”

“Not just the coffee machine” Bruce interjected. “He also broke the toaster”

“Bruce, you said you wouldn’t tell!” Clint whined

“Hey Legolas, Care to explain how the fuck you managed to break a freaking VIBRANIUM TOASTER?!?” Tony shrieked. Steve was too tired to remind Tony to watch his language. 

“It wasn’t just me” Clint said with a small voice. “Nat, Bruce, and Thor were there too.” Clint dropped off when he caught Natasha’s murderous glare. 

“Ok, it was my idea but I wasn’t alone. Thor is the one that zapped the toaster in the first place-“

“He only zapped it because you decided to have a competition to see how many pop tarts we can toast at once. Speaking of which we need to buy more, they all got blown up” Natasha interjected. 

“You midguardians are so petty”Thor commented with a chuckle”the man of iron can fix the machine that provides us with coffee and the sister of that black cat man can come and fix the glorious pop tart maker. There is no lasting damage”. Everyone gaped at Thor because wow a literal God just solved their problem with such a simple solution

“Hey Tony. If Shuri comes by to fix the Toaster can she bring Bucky too. Peter will be happy to meet the both of them” Steve said when he caught Tony staring at him

“Huh what? Um yeah sure” Tony mumbled at the table, his cheeks scarlet at having been caught staring. “I’m just going to go down to my lab and get some work done” Tony said as he rushed out mumbling something about the asscrack of dawn and coffee flavored pop tarts.


	2. The boy on the ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Shuri meet
> 
> Tony and Bucky have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Second chapter here. Hope you enjoy.

Shuri was glad to be back in New York because the first time she went it was only to help with the accords and report on Bucky who was back in Wakanda. This time, she had Bucky with her. Apparently she was needed to fix their toaster? Whatever, she got to be in New York. Bucky was looking around the city in wonder and astonishment as she led him to the tower.

As they entered, they saw Tony talking to Pepper in the lobby. When Tony saw Bucky however, his eyes grew wide and he hid behind Pepper. 

“W-what are you doing here?” He stammered. Shuri roller her eyes. 

“You needed me to fix your toaster?” She asked confused because Tony was the one that told her to come. 

“Not you. I was talking to Barnes.” Tony said with his usual Stark sass. 

“Well in that case, you said he could come when Steve asked you.” Shuri replied for Bucky, feeling his unease. 

“What? No I didn’t! JARVIS, what is she talking about?” Tony questioned, looking up to his ceiling.

“It appears you did in fact say that sir” JARVIS said while showing video feed to Tony. After the video ended, Tony groaned. 

“Fine he can stay but I better not see him. He can sleep on the couch”

“Thanks”. Shuri heard Bucky mumble from behind her. She led him over to the elevator to go to her room that Tony had installed the last time she was here. She placed all her stuff down and asked JARVIS where Steve was. JARVIS told Bucky he could just go down to the common room and Steve would be there shortly. With that settled, Shuri went off to Tony’s lab to get some work done. 

When she arrived, Shuri was surprised to hear vines playing near the couch. She went over to investigate and discovered a boy that looked to be her age with soft chocolate curls and a small smile as he watched the video on his phone. Shuri thought that she would test this mysterious white boy. She snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders. He let out a startled yelp and jumped all the way to the ceiling. That wasn’t an exaggeration either- he literally stuck to the ceiling. When he noticed Shuri down below this mystery boy’s eyes widened. 

“Stap I could have dropped my croissant” he told her, checking to see her reaction. Shuri immediately smiled and replied with, 

“What the fuck Richard”

“Oh my gosh yay!” The ceiling boy cried “nobody gets my vine references. My name is Peter Parker but I am also spiderman as you can see” he rambled showing how he was in the ceiling. “What is your name?”

“It’s Britney bitch”she smirked. “No I am Shuri” she told the ceiling boy -no - Peter. Shuri decided she liked Peter. 

“So. Do you want something to eat?” Peter had questioned. 

“You know this boy got his free tacos” Shuri replied with a smirk. “Nah. Lets just watch vines.”

———————————-

Tony bolted upright, still in shock from his nightmare. The sight of his parents dying at the hands of Hydra’s Puppet, (the Winter Soldier) was still vivid in his mind. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 2:11 AM. He wandered down to the kitchen for coffee from the newly repaired coffee maker. In a tired daze he forgot Bucky was sleeping on the couch and when he heard whimpering he went to investigate. Most of the team had nightmares or PTSD so it wasn’t uncommon for someone to be having a panic attack at a random hour. Concern for whoever was there clouded his vision so he did not realize who he was helping until the person gave him a hug and he felt cool metal from one side. His eyes widened in realization of who he was helping. 

“Barnes, don’t panic. I won’t hurt you if you won’t hurt me. Tell me what the nightmare was about if you can” Tony said. He understood what it was like to have one of these nightmares. 

Bucky looked at him in panic only then realizing who he was hugging. “I - I can’t” He stammered. “I don’t wanna talk about it. I feel bad about your parents enough already. It was all my fault.” Bucky said to the ground, guilt plaguing his voice. 

Tony let out a shaky breath. “It wasn’t your fault. I don’t forgive you yet, but I will. You were a puppet. Hydra killed my parents. Not you.” He said this without thinking and realized that it was true. “Make it up to me by helping us take down hydra” Tony said, helping Bucky stand up. 

“Sure” Bucky said shakily, brain still reeling from his latest nightmare apparently.

“It’s going to be ok” Tony reassured Bucky. Because it was going to be ok, Zemo tried to tear the avengers apart, and he only succeeded in making them stronger than ever before. “Besides, you’re an avenger now. You are one of us.” Tony decided to say because it was true, Bucky was an avenger now.

If Natasha got up early and took a picture of them passed out on the couch, then she would never tell and they never even had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags aren’t wrong. Bucky and Tony were just both in the couch.


End file.
